North Fluorite
Background North is the son of a prestigious Guardian family, that were serving and protecting the Earth temples on Carinon dwarf planet. Unfortunately, during his family’s ritual, North bond with an ice elemental and break his family tradition. North always had difficulty to control his power and with time, things got worse when he accidently froze things without knowing it and even killing people by slightly touching them. People started to be fearful of him with this among of unstable power, so they restrain him by locking him up. He became the cursed guardian of the temple, where no one dared to approach. With time, the cold became more and more stronger and force people to go in others city due to the low temperature and the big among of ice. This instability continue until his power killed the entire planet and make everyone fled away, letting him alone and forgotten for many decades. It was only after hundred and thousand years later that North was found by the Dark wing of steel after and they convinced him to follow them on the platform. It is with his last breath of hope and strength that North enter the Inquisition’s guild to find a solution about his condition and maybe find back his family. Personality At first look, North is a calm, delicate and well-mannered person who use a sophisticated language and a composed body language. While looking at his weasel form, people can see his real personality that only want have a good time and have all the attention. He seems to act sometime like an old man with his way of thinking and his strict reaction when it’s about respect but North has a big heart that is really minacious with details. Under his cute and endless caring personality, North is hiding a really dark side with suicidal thought, owed to his thousand years passed alone that made him go mad. North feel a lot of guilt and disgust with himself but he still have a little hope that things may be better someday. Due to some even in his past, he is unable to touch or being touched by people, and that make him anxious all the time but he still manage to show his affection in others ways to those he cares about. Love/Hate In the list of things North like, Gemstones and Fortune-telling are subject that break his composed allure and make him excited like a little kid. He really takes to heart the art of jeweler and tailor (with laces clothes) and he had a little liking to eat warm muffin. Others things North love are sculpting, playing instruments, wolfbanes flowers, strong alcohols, masquerade, astrology, folkloric live style, Story/legends, etc. In the list of things North hate, insects are the first one on the list. Being touched is something North despite the most and dragging heavy stuff is a suffer for him. Others things he hates are mascots, disrespectful people, the etiquette of eating, sexual talking, etc. Boyfriend type -Will show you his childish side and giggle while gently teasing you. -Will bless you with his crystals each morning, so you can stay with him for ever. -Will have no mercy and froze any enemy you encounter. -Will melt your heart with his smalls and delicates greedy cuddles (when he will be able to touch you). -Will make you feel like you are the most important person in the world by passing hours listening your worries and stories.